The present invention is related to an essential oil composition derived from Coleus forskohlii and more particularly to compositions and methods of preparing and utilizing the composition to treat microbial infections.
Coleus forskohlii belongs to the Natural Order Labiatae (Lamiaceae), a family of mints and lavenders. This species is a perennial herb with fleshy, fibrous roots that grows wild in the warm sub-tropical temperate areas in India, Burma and Thailand. In India, it is cultivated for use as a condiment (Bruneton, 1995). In recent years the plant has gained pharmacological importance as the only known plant source of the adenylate cyclase activating compound, forskolin (de Souza, 1991). Forskolin-rich extracts are commercially obtained from the roots. The roots also yield a viscous, dark brown colored essential oil containing a range of aroma constituents that collectively impart a pleasing delicate aroma with a spicy note (Misra, et. al., 1994). The oil can be obtained as a valuable by-product of forskolin-rich extract production, without detrimental effects on the yield of forskolin.
Over forty compounds belonging to four classes of aroma compounds have been recovered from oils obtained from various indigenous genotypes of the plant (Misra, et al., 1994). These include sesquiterpenes, sesquiterpene alcohols, monoterpenoids and diterpenoids.
From research on the bioactive constituents of essential oils, it has been found that a number of terpenoid constituents have antimicrobial properties. In the embodiments of the present invention, a novel composition of and methods of preparing and utilizing an essential oil from Coleus forskohlii, providing antimicrobial action is achieved.